


Surrender（授权翻译）

by CandaceZ



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, 异装癖, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceZ/pseuds/CandaceZ
Summary: Arthur偶然发现了Eames的异装癖。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 3





	Surrender（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540924) by [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman). 



> 这里是surrender的授权翻译，原作者是teacuphuman太太，如果喜欢的话记得给太太点小红心！（太太还有很多超棒的文）俺是卑微工科生，英语差差的，当初也不知道哪里来的勇气要来了翻译授权QAQ。文中保留了部分英文，比如，二人的名字，喊对方的爱称，部分语气词和部分简单回答，感觉这样更有原文的气氛。以及标题surrender，在文中也多次出现，俺能体会到这个感觉，但是翻译不出“内味儿”，如果有好的建议欢迎评论！

回到旅馆房间的时候，Eames已经筋疲力尽了。 这一天的大部分时间，他都坐在极不舒服的椅子上，监视着他们目标的已婚情人的公寓。现在他想要的只有热水澡和“屈服于欲望”。

他脱下衣服，把它们扔进洗衣袋里，然后打开水龙头，给浴缸放水。 他把皮箱从壁橱里拿出来，放在床上，打开铜锁扣。 箱子里面是一个由丝绸，缎子和蕾丝交叠组成的宝库，它们都急切地等着被选中。 他的屁股很痛，因为Arthur把他安置在那个不可饶恕的座椅上，然后离开去做天知道的什么事，他想要感受一些温柔东西。

他试了试水位和温度，然后拿出了可靠的5.5英寸的Biancas高跟鞋以及跟皮肤紧密贴合的黑色包臀裙。 他对图案和鲜艳的色彩有着健康的鉴赏力，但是当他“屈服于欲望”的时候，Eames是一个品味简单的人。

当他把自己放进浴缸里时，水温烫得足以刺痛他。 他呻吟着，身子往后靠，花了几分钟来品尝蒸汽的滋味。 他的屁股停止了抱怨，手指上的皮肤开始起皱，Eames用一块毛巾擦遍全身，清洗掉今天的汗水和压力。

他总是喜欢跟着感觉走，这次也一样。 他慢慢地，享受着柔软湿润的棉毛巾在他皮肤敏感地带上拖曳的感觉，而那几乎感觉不到的轻柔触摸一个接一个地点亮了他的性感带。 他用食指和中指把毛巾按在阴囊后面的地方。 这里感觉更粗糙，更没有人情味，但同时又充满邪恶的亲密感。

他放下毛巾，用中指摩擦自己的小洞，肉洞在压力下瑟瑟颤抖。 浴缸足够深，可以让他那半硬的勃起完全淹没在水中，而且足够宽，以至于他能在手指上操自己而不伤害到肘部。今晚的任务就是纵容自己。

他爬出浴缸，拍了拍身上的水，然后光着身子走进客厅给自己倒了杯喝的。 他喜欢自然晾干，直到所有的水分都没有了，他才会触摸自己精致的衣物。 Eames给自己倒了一杯威士忌，眺望着这座城市，城市的灯火在黑暗中闪烁，人们在街道里匆匆穿梭，希望能躲过即将到来的大雨。

在返回卧室打扮之前，Eames斟满了他的威士忌。威士忌被放在床头柜上，距离足够安全，不会被碰撒。连着渔网袜的蕾丝内裤是第一件，他叹了口气，感受着蕾丝花边划过他的小腿和他的大腿。 他踮起脚尖，小心地盯着宽大的渔网网眼，然后重复另一条腿的动作。 这套服装非常合身，因为是专门为他量身定做的。 他背后的蕾丝很贴合舒适，让他觉得自己被珍爱，被欣赏。

接下来是包臀裙，裙面在他的长筒袜上飞快地掠过，紧紧地包裹着他的下半身。 他慢慢拉上裙子的拉链，以确保不会勾到内裤的花边，同时享受拉链把他封在皮裙里面时发出的饥饿的滑动声。 束身胸衣像黄油一样柔软，有三个宽大的银扣用来固定。 Eames把它裹在腰间，打了个颤，但皮革很快就暖和起来了。 他系扣子的时候，扣子有点吱吱作响，但是非常合身。 他的全套服装太紧了，只能靠脚在地上划圈的方法来寻找鞋子，而不能弯腰去找。

他走进浴室欣赏研究自己的倒影，高鞋跟磕在浴室的瓷砖上。 他的脸颊红润，眼睛炯炯有神，只有“屈服欲望”才会让它们变成这样子，Eames感到很安全。 优秀的，不可动摇的。

他被突如其来的敲门声吓了一跳，那声音坚定又执着。当Arthur叫他名字的时候，Eames希望来访者自己离开的愿望彻底破灭了。Eames从门后抓了一件长睡袍，系好腰带，尽可能远的打开门，并保证安全门闩是挂上的。

“Darling，你在这里做什么呢？”Eames想保持平时那种愉快的语调，但他的声音听起来音调又高又慌乱。

Arthur皱起眉头，伸手去拿藏在夹克里的格洛克手枪。 “我们约过了。”

Eames叹了口气，摇了摇头。 “没有人在胁迫我，Arthur，你只是来得不是时候。”

“噢，”Arthur放松下来。“你忘了拿Tremblay的文件。”

“是的，我觉得一边观察目标，一边仔细阅读他的档案可能有点奇怪。 忘记拿了，我真傻。” Eames扭动着屁股。 他尽可能地躲在门后，弯腰驼背的姿势带回了被洗澡赶走的疼痛。

“没错，但我想你今晚会想再复习一遍资料。 我们三天后就要入梦了，你需要尽可能多的准备。” Arthur的眼睛在门上扫视，又重新皱起了眉头。

“你对我的工作能力缺乏信心，这还真是一件令人愉快的事情。”

“是啊，你怎么这么高? ” Arthur把脚伸进门和门框之间的空隙里。

“平时我们身高是一样的，但是你现在要比我高很多很多。你站在一个箱子上吗？”

“什么? ” Eames意识到自己还穿着高跟鞋，脑子里顿时一片空白。

“是的，我站在箱子上。 你从门缝里看不清楚。” Eames推着门，试图把Arthur卡住门的脚踢开。

“差不多5.5英寸。你怎么会高这么多？”Arthur皱眉的样子有些滑稽，如果Eames没有因为秘密快被发现而惊慌失措的话，他一定会笑出来的。

“你真是一如既往地可爱，darling. 给我文件。” Eames踢了脚Arthur的鞋子，Arthur的手从门缝里钻进来，摸索着Eames肋骨上的皮革胸衣。

Eames停了下来，屏住呼吸，Arthur的眼睛和他的眼睛对视着。 慢慢地，小心地，Arthur把他的手绕到束身胸衣后面，当他发现那些扣环时，他的呼吸变得急促起来。 他舔了舔嘴唇，向门靠近，把手掌往下滑，然后再向下，滑过Eames被皮革包裹的背部。

当门夹住Arthur的手臂时，他的脸皱起来，停止了探索。 “让我进去。”

听到Arthur低哑的声音，Eames的脉搏鼓动起来，但他还是没有动。

“Eames。 让我进去。 求你了。” Arthur目光灼灼，他的手轻抚着Eames的臀部。

Eames无声地摇了摇头，他感到肚子里有股热气在乱窜，悸动又慌乱。

“我想看看。” Arthur说，几乎是在乞求。 “求求你，上帝啊，让我看看。”

Eames快速地眨着眼睛，自我保护的想法与纯粹、原始的欲望进行着战斗。 他简单地点了点头，Arthur退后一步，让他能够关上门，打开门闩。 Eames走到窗边，在Arthur丢开门闩的时候他哆嗦了一下。 他看着窗户上的倒影，Arthur环顾房间，目光最终落在了Eames身上。

“你能把睡袍脱掉吗？”Arthur在Eames右后面几英尺的地方停下来，确保Eames可以看见他。

“Arthur，这不是...”

“没事的，我保证。我只是想看看。”Arthur的声音坚定，近乎渴求。

“这不是给你准备的。”Eames说，不知道怎么才能更好地解释他的欲望。

“噢,”Arthur振作起来。“这是给你的？”

“是的，”Eames小声说。

Arthur向前走了走，近到Eames能够从窗户的倒影里看清他。

“我不知道。”Eames咬着嘴唇。Arthur和他自己的秘密欲望同时存在于这间屋子里并不是Eames期待发生的事。他的胃在颤抖，以至于他有些恶心。

“我会乖乖的，非常乖。”Arthur说，“我保证。”  
Arthur跪在地上时，Eames皱了皱眉头，哦，噢，也许Arthur真的能明白这件事的意义。Eames转过身，向他点头。

“这个，”Arthur对着Eames比划，“不是给我准备的。是为了你。只是为你。”

“是的。”

“如果你不想我触碰你，我是不会动的。但是我会为你做你想让我做的任何事，只要让我看看你睡袍下面是什么。”Arthur的双手放松的搭在身体两侧，但是呼吸很沉重。

“为什么？”Eames挺直身子，俯视Arthur。他热切地想把自己展示给Arthur，但是这里仍有很多可能会搞砸的地方。

“因为我打赌睡袍下面的你一定很漂亮。”

一股潮水涌向Eames全身。这一切都好的令人难以置信，Arthur看起来很真诚，而且非常非常渴望窥探到Eames的小秘密。

“这不是给你准备的，”Eames重复道，“但是我会展示给你看，因为我想这么做。”

Arthur点点头，跪在地上缓慢向前挪动。

Eames牢牢盯着Arthur的眼睛，双手颤抖着，缓慢解开腰间的结。Arthur屏气凝神，直到睡袍打开。在Eames耸动肩膀，把睡袍丢到沙发上的时候，Arthur想要伸出舌头湿润嘴唇。

“真迷人。”Arthur喘着气，慢慢靠近。

“是么？”Eames试图让自己的呼吸平静下来，他的胸口起伏很快，觉得头昏眼花。

“我能摸摸你吗？”Arthur注视着Eames。

“如果你愿意的话，”Eames咧嘴笑了，“等下，先去洗手。”

看到Arthur跑着去洗手，他心里有一种强烈的满足感。Arthur回来的时候，双手在身前摊开，就像他害怕吓到Eames一样。他的裤子前面支起了帐篷，如果这都不能让Eames相信Arthur想要这个，那就没什么能说服他的了。  
Eames用手拉住Arthur的领带，止住他前进的脚步。“把你的衣服脱了。”

Arthur眸色变暗，鼻孔张大，有些毛躁地剥掉自己的外衣和马甲。他让Eames继续抓着领带，把脱下的衬衫绕在了上面。

“如果你对待我的东西像对待你的西装那样毫无尊重，我保证你下半辈子将一瘸一拐的过下去。”Eames用下巴点了点那堆被丢弃在一边的衣服。Arthur恶劣地咧嘴一笑，把裤子推到脚踝。

让Arthur这样赤裸得站在他面前简直是梦想成真。他圆滑的线条和尖锐的棱角刚好以某种方式与Eames“屈服于欲望”时的强硬约束相契合，他感觉到一种前所未有的完整。

“我现在可以触摸你了吗？”Arthur向前倾了倾身子。

“小心点，你要是弄脏了什么，可就要付我的干洗费了。”

Arthur伸出手，上帝啊，它们在发抖。他在离Eames胸骨一英寸的地方停了下来，犹豫了一下，然后抚摸着束身胸衣上方的皮肤。他的触摸是温暖和坚定的，Eames的呼吸急促，因为Arthur在探索他每一寸裸露的肌肤。

他的双手顺着Eames的身体轮廓摸索，Eames注视着Arthur脸上露出的惊异。Arthur的鸡巴直直翘起，他必须不断地把自己的身体拉开，以防它擦到Eames。

“我可能需要给你买条新短裙。”Arthur微笑着，一只手滑过Eames的臀后。

“哼恩..是我自己选一条，还是你选一条？”Eames依靠在Arthur的抚摸上。

Arthur抬起头，目光炯炯，“你更喜欢哪种方式？”

Eames思考这个问题。他想象着让Arthur为他挑选一件紧身而柔软的衣服，然后Eames把自己裹进Arthur挑选的礼物里，而Arthur等在另一个房间。当Eames出现在他面前时，Arthur脸上可能会流露出热情和忠诚。

“让我们来看看你今晚表现如何。”Eames用胳膊搂住Arthur的腰，把他拉得更近，直到他的公鸡被压在Eames的屁股上，弄脏了布料。  
Arthur咧嘴笑着说：“我能吻你吗？”

“现在还不行，”Eames咬着嘴唇，忍住不去笑Arthur撅起的嘴。“你想要什么，pet？”

“你给我什么都行。当你打扮成这样的时候，你通常会做什么?天啊，我有太多问题了。”

“今晚我不会回答所有问题，我还没准备好。”Eames皱眉。

“没关系。你能告诉我为什么要穿这个吗？多久会穿一次？”

Eames感到紧张。他有很长一段时间没有和别人分享自己的这一部分了，即使以前分享过，也不是分享给一个男人。但是Arthur看起来是那么的渴望和兴奋，他不得不给他一些东西。

“很多人认为伪装是一种控制自己的能力。专注于每一个小细节，以确保自己的伪装是完美的。但其中最大的缺陷就是完美本身。要想伪装到令人信服，你必须放开自己，完全迷失在被伪装人物的内心，这样，即使是不符合人物性格的行为，在目标看来也是自然的，因为它们是如此根深蒂固地存在于伪装者的行为中。伪装是杂乱而琐碎的。当你花那么多时间在伪装别人身上时，你很容易忘记如何做自己。”

Eames顺着Arthur的鼻子伸出一根手指，让他舔着，然后顺势滑进Arthur嘴里。

“我这么做是为了提醒自己我是谁。但我太过放松的时候，我会把自己紧紧地束缚在一起，越紧越好，我喜欢装饰碎片扎进我皮肤里的感觉。一旦把它们都脱下来，我就会用手指沿着这些压痕滑动。”

Arthur把头向后仰，让Eames的手指从嘴里掉出来。“去年，在也门，完成工作后你看起来很不开心。”

Eames伤心地笑了笑，回忆起因为伪装成一个虐待狂军火商而变得疯狂的感觉。“在也门，异装这种事会被判处死刑，似乎不值得为此冒险。”

“Jesus，Eames。”Arthur紧紧地抱住他，直到Eames的肋骨吱吱作响。Eames震惊地发现，这感觉几乎像他的“秘密欲望”一样令人感到圆满。

“没关系，我已经尽快离开那里了。之后我待在威尼斯，有点疯狂地向一位私人设计师定制服装，一天内花掉的钱比那次工作中得到的报酬还多。”

“你应该告诉我，我会帮你的，我们可以即兴发挥。”

“Arthur，darling，我不喜欢经常跟别人分享这些。”Eames对着Arthur的皱眉微笑。

“你现在觉得舒服吗？”

“目前为止，你的反应鼓舞了我。”

Arthur脸涨得通红，垂下目光。Eames用手指捏住他的下巴，强迫Arthur看着他的眼睛。  
“不提那件事了。你还想知道我做这事的过程吗？”

Arthur点头，眼睛盯着Eames的嘴巴。Eames靠过来，把嘴唇贴在Arthur的耳朵上，因为兴奋而发抖。

“首先，我会洗个澡，水很烫，会很痛。但这就是净化不是吗？每擦一下毛巾，就好像把伪装刷掉一层。有时候，比如今晚，这是准备工作的一部分。在把我交付出去变成别人之前，先让自己安定下来。摆好我所选择的衣物，在沐浴之后，把它们一件一件的，慢慢地穿上，细细品味每一点感觉，直到我觉得自己收紧到了最基本的自我。喝一点酒，花时间在自己的皮肤上流连，衣料包裹着我，在我的肉体上留下印记。”

Arthur双手抚摸着束身胸衣的扣带，仿佛在试着感受衣料下的凹痕。

“等到安定下来，我开始放开自己的束缚。那时候我的阴茎非常硬，硬的发疼，我躺下来开始抚慰自己。我可能会一丝不挂的做，也可能会把衣物都留在身上做，这取决于我的心情。”  
“你，”Arthur清了清嗓子，然后继续说，“你今晚心情怎么样？”

Eames走开几步，观察Arthur。他的皮肤泛红，红润的颜色从脖子蔓延到胸膛，乳头挺立着，整个人都在向外散发热量，鸡巴耸在肚子上漏水。

“我有心情迁就你，darling.”

Arthur闭上眼睛，用力地咽了口口水。“我可以把你的束缚放开吗？”

Eames轻声笑着，“这可能意味着很多不一样的事，pet。”

Arthur微笑，再次伸手触摸绑带扣，“这个。我能放你出来吗？”

Eames哼了哼，表示同意，同时翘起他的屁股以示邀请。他自己的鸡巴也对这件事产生了性趣，但是被裙子绷得紧紧的，哪也去不了。当Arthur把第一根带子从捆绑处解开时，他的手已经稳定下来了，不再发抖。Arthur脸上那种纯粹的专注的神情让Eames头晕目眩。 Eames总是觉得让Arthur的注意力集中在自己身上是件令人兴奋的事，但这个远远超出了他的想像。

第二个带扣打开了，Eames咯咯笑着，带着呼吸声，音调上扬。Arthur抬起头，露出愉快的表情。

“抱歉。”Eames想把脸板起来变得严肃些，但是Arthur微笑着，把手指探进皮革被松开的的缝隙里。

“不，这样很好。不必隐藏任何事。”

“我不习惯这样子跟别人做。”Arthur用手指压着胸衣留下的凹痕，Eames感到喘不过气。  
“我们正在改变这个。”

“似乎是。”Eames喘着气，Arthur笑了，笑容大到足以露出他的酒窝。最后的带扣被松开，Eames用拇指在上面磨蹭了一下。

皮革紧贴在他的后背，皮肤温暖，被汗水润湿而更显光滑。Arthur适当地扭转胸衣，当它离开皮肤的时候把它脱下来。Eames又头晕目眩了，在昏眩的同时又感到肃穆郑重。Arthur走到一旁，把束身胸衣放到桌子上面，小心翼翼的摆放好，不让它碰到任何尖锐或着可能染色的东西。Eames突然意识到，Arthur正在认真对待这件事。 他偶然发现了Eames一直小心翼翼藏着的这一部分，并尽可能地对它表示尊重。 不知怎么的，Arthur看了一眼“屈服于欲望”的Eames，就完全明白了这是什么意思。

Eames没有对别人展示过这一部分，所以当Arthur用手指甚至嘴唇如此虔诚地拂过胸衣在皮肤上留下的红线时，是如此令人晕眩。他想，他应该感到不知所措，忧虑，肃穆，而不是渴望把自己完全交给此刻跪在地上，对着纽扣印轻吻的男人。

“脱掉我的短裙。”Eames喘着气说。

Arthur双膝跪着，抬头看向他，眸色深沉而目光严肃。他的双手在Eames的大腿上滑动，掠过臀部，摸到背后的拉链。拉锁滑行的声音被Eames自己的喘息声盖住了，但是Eames仍然知道拉锁一路滑下来的确切位置，因为他的血液在全力恢复循环，他的鸡巴充血太快，以至于难忍疼痛。他呻吟着承受突然在皮裙下勃起带来的压感，Arthur把短裙从他腿上褪下来。

“God，Eames。”Arthur说着，用脸颊磨蹭Eames臀上的蕾丝系带。

“小心点，我快坚持不住了。”Eames警告他，不想这么早就结束。

Arthur低声咆哮，用牙齿咬住Eames内裤上方的皮肤。

“Fuck，Arthur。”

Arthur咧嘴朝他笑，把手放在Eames膝盖后面，帮他从短裙里迈出腿。Arthur小心地把脱下的裙子叠好，搭在一旁的扶手椅上。

“现在做什么？”

Eames舔着嘴唇，试图做出决定，把他的鸡巴喂给Arthur吃是很令人心动，但是Arthur扮演的这个照顾者的方式吸引了他，他想进一步探索这点。

“坐下。”Eames用下巴点了点另一把椅子。尽管这椅子厚重又华丽，Eames还是很想冲动的毁掉它。

Arthur瘫坐在椅子上，两腿大开，眼神饥渴。Eames准备骑跨到他身上，却在最后一秒改变了这个想法，只是笨拙的向他倾扑过来。

“抱歉。”他嘟囔着，脸颊通红。Arthur摇摇头，用手抚摸Eames的胳膊，以示安慰。Eames压着Arthur的腿，让它们并到一起，然后转过身，在他大腿上轻轻坐下，用胳膊撑住椅子扶手，意识到自己比另一个人要重得多。

Arthur生气，推开Eames支撑的胳膊，牢牢地把他拉进怀里。

“你不会伤害到我，”Arthur凑到他脖子旁边，“我想感受你。”

Eames轻轻扭动了一下身子，很高兴Arthur的鸡巴正顶着他的屁股。“Yes,dear.”

“Mmm，我喜欢你说yes。”

Eames僵住。

“你现在很听话。”Arthur解释道，一只手拢在Eames胸前。

Eames放松下来，“别指望这种事经常发生。”

Arthur轻笑着，咬住Eames的脖子，“当然没有。”

Eames向后仰，把脑袋靠在Arthur肩膀上，前哨的手还在探索他的皮肤。他只轻轻搔了搔Eames的乳头，Eames就胡乱抓挠着扶手。

Arthur的手继续向下骚弄，圆润的指甲经过肚脐，越过内裤的蕾丝。

“太美了，”Arthur跟他说，“你看起来真是不可思议。”

Arthur的手在他的大腿内侧游走，Eames打着哆嗦。

“我能摸你吗？”Arthur问道，在Eames耳后留下一个湿漉漉的吻。

“Please.”Eames带着哭腔。

Arthur轻轻把他的手掌塞进内裤，Eames屏住了呼吸。

“放松，交给我。”Arthur安慰道，他的动作愈发坚定。

“我坚持不了太久，pet.”Eames对着Arthur的手拱起身体，试图增加摩擦。

“没关系。”

“Arthur，”Eames讨厌自己声音中的呜咽，但这使得夹在他们中间的Arthur的鸡巴跳动起来，“我需要——”

“Yes, okay, yes,”Arthur说，声音低沉了一个八度，他伸手把Eames的鸡巴从内裤里解放出来。“你想，或者我们需要把这些脱掉吗？”

“No，”Eames喘着气，紧紧地闭上眼睛，Arthur的手终于握住了他。“只是，God，继续。”

“Yeah,”Arthur咆哮，用力揉搓。他另一只胳膊像虎钳一样箍在Eames胸口，把他牢牢压住。

Eames的卵蛋越收越紧，他很快就会高潮，这有点尴尬，但是他不在乎。他正把自己的鸡巴挤进Arthur的拳头里，用力挺动，他从没感到如此暴露自己和被人尊重。

Arthur的手指陷进他肋骨间的皮肉，牙齿叼住了他的脖子，他大叫一声，呼吸是如此之快，甚至担心自己会在射出来之前呼吸过度。但是Arthur抚摸他，低声赞美他，挺身戳刺他的臀瓣。不到一分钟，Arthur咬牙咒骂着，直起身，把Eames拉到他的膝盖上，用鸡巴猛烈撞击他的臀背，又热又湿。Eames想看看他们现在的样子，他花了八千刀买这把椅子，却不能重来一次同样的炽热。

Eames开始笑的时候，Arthur还在射精的余韵里发抖。

“在笑什么？”Arthur用双臂环抱着他问。

“我只是，我没想到。你。”Eames放弃解释，并沉沦到Arthur的怀抱里。

“Hmm.不过还不错吧？”Arthur把下巴搭在Eames肩上。

Eames扭过头，用唇蹭着Arthur的唇，“The best.”

Arthur咧嘴笑了，在椅子上擦了擦手，然后他就能双手捧住Eames的脸，亲吻他。Eames稍稍抬起身子，转过来，跨坐在Arthur的腿上。他们深情地、缓慢地接吻，在他们本该开始的地方结束，直到Arthur开始抑制不住地傻笑。Eames往后退了退，看到Arthur脸上的喜悦表情，他皱起了眉头。

“在笑什么？”

“我弄坏了你的长袜。”Arthur笑着说。

Eames困惑地微笑，“完全坏掉了。”

Arthur用一只手按着他的脖子，把他拉下来，直到他们的额头碰在一起。“这意味着，我可以给你买更多。”  
Eames慢慢地笑了，他认真地听着Arthur的戏谑。这个提议在他身上激发出一种强烈的刺激，火热而尖锐，但在那之下是一种满足和被接受的感觉。完完全全的幸福。

“Yes, you will.”


End file.
